1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a neural probe structure, and more particularly, to a neural probe structure comprising a cover element where a fluid delivery channel is formed, for delivering a fluid supplied from the exterior to a probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic channel is one of key structures of not only a micro fluid chip widely used in the biomedical field but also a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) neural probe that is used to treat brain diseases and define brain activity.
For example, when injecting a small amount of tracing drugs into the brain of an animal to study functional brain circuits, a microneedle is used, and the microneedle needs a microfluidic channel to deliver the drugs well.
Also, to test drugs used to treat brain diseases or disorders, drug delivery to the brain is required, but because intravenous administration is impossible due to the Blood Brain Barrier (BBB), the drugs are administered using a microneedle.
Accordingly, many fabrication methods including bonding a separately fabricated microfluidic channel to an MEMS probe have been introduced.
In using the probe including the microfluidic channel, when connecting an external conduit to the probe using a mechanical connector, a dead volume between the external conduit and the probe significantly increases. Thus, when there is a change in fluid or concentration to feed, the dead volume causes a delay in the time it takes to show the impact of the change, making it impossible to accurately subjects' reaction.
Particularly, when a very small amount of drugs are fed, the problem with delay in drug change becomes severer, therefore, in bonding the external conduit to the probe, a structure for minimizing the dead volume is required.